1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices having improved electrical characteristics by forming a multi-layered gate insulating layer between a graphene channel layer and a gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a new material that may replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor and has a mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene may be applied to high frequency devices such as radio frequency (RF) devices.
When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap is formed by a size effect. A field effect transistor that may be operated at room temperature may be manufactured by using the GNR.
Graphene electronic devices are electronic devices that include graphene, such as field effect transistors or RF transistors. When in a floating state in an air atmosphere, graphene has a relatively high mobility without contacting any other material. However, the mobility may be reduced when graphene contacts an inorganic insulating layer such as silicon oxide or when graphene absorbs moisture.